


Please Mister Postman

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Support a Soldier is an organisation that sets up ex-soldiers with a pen-pal to help settle back into reality. </p><p>Brian and John become pen-pals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Mister Postman

**1960, September 4th**

_Dear Sir 999,_

_What a lovely name. Were you named after your dear old grandfather?_

_Hello. I'm John Lennon. I've been told by me Aunt Mimi that you're an ex-soldier in need of a letter. I'll be honest and say I probably won't keep the 'lettering' up. I'm dead awful at keeping up with letters and things. I got your little profile on a small bit of paper, and it just says your number and your age. 18. That's very young when ye think about it. Even I'm older. You're just a kid! That'd be awful - being in the army when you're only a kid. Don't mean to depress ye. I suppose the war already did that to ya._

_I'm 19 myself. Not sure what to write, so I sent you some little drawings of dogs and cats fighting in war. Tell me if it's that much different._

_-John Lennon_

 

**1960, ** **September**** 6th**

_Dear Mr John Lennon,_

_Thank you for your letter. I do not mean to disappoint you but I believe there has been a mistake, I signed up for 'Support a Soldier' many years ago and I had assumed that they didn't have enough pen-pals to accommodate the number of soldiers. I'm 25 at present, in fact. Hopefully you can find another pen-pal._

_Kind regards,_

_Brian Epstein._

_P.S. I enjoyed your drawing! Do you mind if I keep it? I rather enjoyed it. And to answer your question, no, it's not that different from real war at all!_

 

 

**1960, ** **September**** 8th**

_Dear Brian, (Epstein - Are you a jew?)_

_25?  That's odd and old. How long were you in the war for mister Brian Epshine? Do ye have pieces of metal in your back? Do you have a wooden leg? An eyepatch? A parrot that sits on your shoulder? Please reply to these important questions._

_\- John Lennon_

_P.S. Interesting. I'm happy you liked em._

 

 

**1960, **September** 10th**

_Dear John,_

_Yes, I am. Does that bother you? Because, as I said in my previous letter, you can and should find a new pen-pal. _

_I have none of those things. I'm quite boring and uninteresting. I work in sales!_

_However, if you do want to continue, I'd like to know more about you, John._

_Warm regards,_

_Brian Epshine._

 

 

**1960, September 12th**

_Dear Brian,_

_It doesn't bother me. I don't mind writing letters to you at all. I'd actually rather talk to you than some poor old sod with false teeth telling me how grateful I should be I wasn't in the 'great war'._

_Sales! How thrilling. What do ya sell?_

_I'm in a band (The Beatles) and we even have a small group of followers! We write our own stuff but mostly perform covers. We live in Liverpool (Liddypool)._

_I live with my Aunt Mimi because daddy went away and never came back and my mother is floating in the sky somewhere above your head making sure you'll reply to my letter! I don't mean to get you down though. I don't really know why I told you all those things because I don't usually tell people right away._

_What was the war like anyway?  What are you like anyway?_

_From,_

_John._

 

**1960, September 16th**

_Dear John,_

_I live in Liverpool also! I work in NEMS. Surely you've heard of us?_

_I'm sorry to about your loss, John. No need to be sorry about being honest with me. I don't know what support I can offer you._

_I'll be honest and tell you that my time in the army was quite uneventful and short._

_What I'm like? I'm rather ordinary, as you can see in my letters. Perhaps if you had specific things you wanted to know about me?_

_Well wishes,_

_Brian._

 

**1960, September 18th**

 

_Dear Brian,_

_I go into NEMS every other month or so. I should apologize for nicking an Elvis record when I was 18. I was young and stupid. I'm sorry. Forgive me father for I have sinned._

_Funny how I was stealing records at 18 while you were in the army. Says a lot about us, huh?_

_I don't think you're that ordinary. You seem dead proper though. Not the kind to wear leather pants I assume._

_How long is 'a short time'? How did you get out after a short time anyway? What do you do when you're not selling records?_

_(From John._

_P.S. I feel down about stealing the record so I put some money in the envelope to make up for it._

 

**1960, September 20th**

_Dear John,_

_Yesterday was my 26th birthday, so there you go._

_I appreciate the kind gesture. Your honesty will take you a long way. I hope you don't mind but I used the money and bought you this record. I hope you enjoy it._

_And no, leather pants are not quite my style!_

_A short time would be 10 months. I was discharged as I was considered a 'compulsive civilian'. I won't go into to much detail. Essentially they considered me unfit emotionally and mentally. I would really rather forget my involvement with the army if I'm honest. Seems pointless to dwell on things. The army is painted in a glamorous sort of light when it's rather quite....well, not glamorous at all!_

_I am quite interested in design and theatre. I want, desperately, to pursue a career in the arts, however it seems as though every force imaginable is against me -even myself at times._

_Being 26 years old doesn't exactly work in my favour as well._

_I do hope that you enjoy the record. Elvis must be a favourite of yours, yes?_

_Write soon,_

_Brian._

 

**1960, September 30th**

_Hello Brian,_

_Sorry I didn't reply sooner! I loved the record by the way. Paul told me that it hadn't even been released in stores yet!_

_Happy happy happily birthday! I included a little present. It's a photo of me in Hamburg (Ham-bug)! There's me (on your right) and George and Stuart. George is the small one and Stu is the one in the sunglasses. You'd like Stuart I think. And George too but Stuart's older (my age) and he likes art like you! Do you paint? Stuart is quite the moody artist. He always smells like paint but it's nice._

__Theatre is a bit queer don't you think? Be careful not to bend over in the dressing room (Hee hee!)_ _

__From, John(ny)_ _

__

 

 

 

**1960, October 9th**

_Dear Brian,_

_It happens to be my birthday today. I was hoping that you'd reply but I never got a response? I can't even remember what I wrote in the last letter. Did I offend you or something? Or are you sick of me? Please reply and ease my mind because I got myself so excited about talking to someone all different._

_Was it the thing I said about theatre being queer? I didn't mean it. Well no - that's a lie. I did mean it at the time but I am sorry for it._

_God I don't even know that for sure but I am sorry Brian. Theatre isn't queer._

_A letter from you would be great, it really would be. I went into NEMS yesterday but was too nervous to ask for you. I don't mean to sound needy. I was just looking for a record I swear._

_Please write back,_

_John._

 

**1960, October 12th**

 

_Dear John,_

_I do admit I shouldn't have just left you without a response, but I was quite hurt that you would think and feel that way. I don't think it's possible for us to continue corresponding with such differences._

_Happy Birthday, John._

_I have included another record that you might like as a gift._

_\- Brian Epstein_

 

**1960, October 14th**

_Dear Brian,_

_Please don't stop writing. I said I was sorry and I feel really down about it all. There's not much difference between acting on stage and playing music on it when you think about it. Nothing queer about it._

_It's just a small thing I don't know why you'd feel so strongly about it._

_Confused (but thankful for your record),_

_John._

 

**1960, October 18th**

_John,_

_I didn't mean to hurt your feelings,_ _I think I should have been more clear (but you would understand why I wasn't)._

_I'll put it this way -_

_I was deeply saddened by your attitude towards gay men. I took it personally._

_From, Brian_

 

**1960, October 25th**

_Bri,_

_I don't mind if you're queer as long as you know that I'm not like that and wouldn't be interested in you that way._

_If I'm honest (coz I've had a few to drink and it is very late/early) I don't think it's unnatural or anything. I wonder if I'm queer as well sometimes._

_How do you even know if you're just noticing someone being attractive and actually being attracted to them?_

_Please respond to me, Brian. Your letters were getting so nice._

_Love, John._

 

**1960, October 27th**

_John,_

_You'd be pleased to know that I have had many young people wander into the store and ask about a 'Beatles' record. I'm curious to see your band play._

_I think it's hard to tell based on how little you've told me about your feelings._

_I have included chocolate biscuits to say sorry. I can be quite sensitive and didn't mean to hurt or worry you. (Be sure to share them with Mimi!)_

_Love, Brian._

 

**1960, October 30th**

_Eppy!_

_Mimi and I had them with tea and had a nice chat - thank you._

_I don't know about my feelings. I've got a bird (Cyn) but sometimes I see men and I wonder what it'd be like to sleep with them - not in a sexual way - but just sleeping with them. Romantically - like how I cuddle with Cyn. It seems like it'd be with a strong, steady person. I can sometimes imagine myself with them (you know how) and it doesn't feel wrong or anything, just strange because they seem wrong. That's the difference ye see._

_Can you send me a photo of yourself? I can't imagine what you look like. When I picture you it's just blurry (I'm blind as a bat so that's how I see things anyway!) and wrong. You don't have to though. I noticed you kept the photo of me and the boys. It's fine to keep it - if you were wondering. I like that you have it._

_Write soon!_

_Love, John._

 

**1960, November 1st**

_John,_

_I have sent a photo of myself. And yes, I have kept your photo and you are welcome to keep mine. I have it near my desk so I see it often._

_I still can't really tell, John. Only you can figure it out. I'm not sure how to help with your confusion. It's possible to be attracted to both men and women. Perhaps that's you?_

_I understand what you mean about being and seeming. Being queer just seems wrong because of the unjust laws and attitudes._

_Happy New Month!_

_Love, Brian_

 

__

 

**1960, November 3rd**

_Bri,_

_You do look like the actor-type! I keep your photo in me pocket most of the time but take it out when I play because it might get creases in it._

_You look like a prince, really. Prince Charming - that's who you look like!_

_I'm knackered and it's around four in the morning but I wanted to write to you as soon as I could. I don't even know what I'm writing, it's all a mess from my point of view._

_I wanted to send you a few of me drawings and poems. I don't like sharing them usually but I'll send them to you._

_Lots of love, John._

 

**1960, November 5th**

_John,_

_I'm hardly a Prince Charming, but I'll take it! Your drawings and poetry are wonderful. You have a gift, John!_

_I admit that I wish I could have a clearer photo of you - is that possible?_

_Lots of Love,_

_Brian_

 

**1960, November 6th**

_Eppy Brianstein,_

_Don't be so modest._

_Here's another of me._

_I wish I could see you move and talk. You probably talk like the Queen, but all nice. I keep catching myself wishing you were closer to me, I still feel so detached. Is that strange? That I feel like I've connected with someone but want more? Probably not but I doubt you feel the same way._

_Love, John._

__

 

 

**1960, November 10th**

_John,_

_Thank you for the photograph! You're quite handsome._

_And I do feel the same way. Connected but detached at the same time._

_I do care a great deal for you._

_Lots of Love,_

_Your Brian._

__

 

**1960, November 12th**

_My Brian,_

_I feel like there's a wall between Cyn and me now. It doesn't feel like how it used to be._

_I want you closer, Brian. It's all I want and I don't know why._

_Love, Your John._

 

 

**1960, November 19th**

_Brian,_

_Please reply. I worry about you._

_I can't say much else..._

_Your John._

 

 

**1960, December 5th**

_Brian,_

_Please_

_Your John._

 

**1960, December 18th**

 

_My Brian,_

_I asked about you. I finally got the fucking nerve to ask about you and the girl went all pale and told me they found you on the side of the road._

_If I was with you he wouldn't have gone near you, he wouldn't have fucking touched you._

_If I was with you - you wouldn't even have had to go looking for a guy like that._

_I don't know what else to say. I miss you. I never had you but I do miss you._

_Yours always,_

_John._

 

 

 


End file.
